Rukh Café
by Invisible-16
Summary: Aladdin was just passing by, until he saw pretty ladies and pretty boobs. When he decided to 'meet' one of the ladies, he breaks a valuable item in the shop. Now he has to pay the debt back by working in the Rukh café. Multiple pairings! AU!
1. Accidents Happen

**Title: Hosts**

**Summary: Aladdin was just passing by, until he saw pretty ladies and pretty boobs. When he decided to 'meet' one of the ladies, he breaks a valuable item in the shop. Now he has to pay the debt back by working in the Rukh café. Multiple pairings! AU!**

**Pairings: Let it be homo pairings! XD**

**Warnings: possible OOCness, A little language mixing, AU! YAOI! Some wrong grammar here and there (I just hope not), and anything you see that is off~!**

**A/N: So… I have this friend you see… and she requested me to do a fanfic for this anime so why not? XD I love MAGI~ There are so many cute characters and pairings~! I hope minna-san will enjoy this fanfic… **_**Sure… Hosts! So original –insert sarcasm here-**_** *sweat drop* hehe… =_=" Have you met my alter ego? That part of me always trash talks me hehe… (/=_=\\)""**

**Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Accidents Happen**

**xxXXxx**

"Hmmm~ where should we go?" Aladdin chirped as he walked along the streets of Sindria. Vendors tried to call out and appeal to customers, merchants showed their best items, and some kids ran around. There were lines of stores for clothes and furniture. There were some with cafes and restaurants—both classy and fast food.

Aladdin's eyes were sparkling in excitement. Everything was new to him. He definitely has to thank his adoptive father, Ugo, for allowing him to travel.

_Dear, Ugo-kun, Sindria looks like a great place! I still don't know anyone, but I'll try my best to make some friends! The people here seem nice so in no time I'll have new friends! Did you know that there are so many fish here? Everything looks so delicious; I just might eat everything up! Hahaha! Thank you so much for letting me travel. I promise I'll send you a letter like this as much as possible—Oh… I guess I need to learn how to make a living too, right? _

He skipped as he saw many beautiful types of scenery Sindria has to offer. There were people who offered (which he immediately accepted) free foods for tasting.

"SIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PLEASE COME BACK!" A white haired guy shouted as he chased a guy with long purple hair.

"Only if you catch me!" The purple head shouted back.

Aladdin watched the event unfold. He could see the citizens whisper: "Ahh… It's happening again…", "Ja' far has quite a meddlesome job don't you think?"

He saw the one with white hair throw something red from under his sleeves, effectively catching this 'Sin' person. 'Sin' childishly whined as he was being dragged to who-knows-where.

Aladdin just shrugged it off as he continued to look around the place. There were tons of things to be seen and to be tasted. This was the best day to go site seeing. The weather was just perfect and the wind was at its best.

He was still hesitant. It may be the best, but it seems that picking a place to go first was a tough one. Sindria is a rich place after all. While pondering, Aladdin accidentally bumped another person. "AH! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He said as he checked the person for any injuries.

"Oi, oi, you don't have to check that much! It was just a light bump! I'm Alibaba! And you are?"

"Aladdin!"

Alibaba had golden yellow hair with matching golden yellow eyes. He wore a loose white button-up shirt and black pants. There was a red rope tied to his neck as well. Aladdin just took that as an accessory. "So, Aladdin… Were you going somewhere?"

The blue head just dumbly nodded. "I was… but I have no idea where to go first…"

"OH!" Alibaba shouted, causing the blue head to jump in surprise. "Good timing! I was going to go to a popular café! Want to go there first?"

Aladdin instantly brightened up and nodded again. He held his knapsack tightly as he followed Alibaba lead the way. There were so many things to see. The world is such a wonderful place alright. Infront of them was a café named Rukh café. It had little birds made of light and it was designed to look like it was flying away. "Wow~! It looks so pretty~!"

"Right?!" Alibaba replied right away. "I heard this was popular so I just had to stop by and take a look!" he enthusiastically walked at the entrance and gave an eager look towards Aladdin. "Let's go!" He opened the door for the two of them.

There was a flashy light for the entrance then a flying pasta hit Alibaba's face.

"Pfft!" Aladdin stifled a laugh.

"Not a word, Aladdin. Not a single word." Alibaba muttered, sticking a finger out saying that Aladdin shouldn't really say anything.

"Oh my goodness! Look at what you've done, Sin!" Ja' far shouted, rushing to Alibaba whose face was covered with pasta. "Oi, SIN!" He shouted. "Come out here and apologize!"

"Fine, fine… I'm sorry for having you face coincidentally hit by pasta." Sin said.

"I would rather have a full apology rather than half-assed." Alibaba commented with a childish face.

"Alibaba-kun, Oji-san already apologized…" Aladdin softly reminded.

"Still… it's rare for the Rukh café to have male customers…" Ja' far mused. "This café is aimed for women after all…" He added, re-rolling his sleeves up to the elbow. After rolling them, it revealed red strings wrapped around his arms.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Alibaba intervened. "Isn't this a super popular café?!"

"It is a super popular café." Sinbad answered, loosening his tie. "But it's only for females. Perhaps you're a gay…"

"Yes I'm gay! Got a problem with that?!"

Ja' far tweaked Sinbad's ear. "Sin, it's not polite to say those words so causally. Now please come with me." He dragged to taller guy back inside the café. "Oh. If you want, you can go inside. This might prove Sin's point."

Aladdin and Alibaba nodded at each other and went inside.

Strong pheromones were the first things they caught sign off. Girls were practically drooling over the actions done by the staffs inside. From the looks of that, they take request and do those things infront of the customers. (Which involved touching, kissing—you get the point~)

"Oh~! It's rare for us to have male customers! Are they gay?" Said the guy with black hair. Like Aladdin's hairstyle, his hair was also tied to a long braid. "I'm Judal! And this chibi is called?"

"Aladdin!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"OI~! Lord Bonehead! Can I hit on this one?" He asked—cue fangirl-ish squeals in the background.

" He's a customer." Sinbad only said.

"Excuse me~ may I request Ja' Far and Sinbad?" One of the customers said.

"Looks like we're being called, Sin." Ja' far said, pulling his partner to the customer.

"What was that about?" Alibaba asked. He followed the two walking towards the girls at the table.

"Just watch." Was Judal's only answer.

Ja' Far smiled and asked for whatever request. Sinbad was looking at his partner with a weird face then smiled right after the customer finished talking. Alibaba was stunned by their boldness. The white haired guy was forcefully pushed down by the purple hair guy. He could see the girls on that table blushing crazily and their face was that of a madman. When Sinbad was up again, his face was filled with content and when Ja' far sat up, he looked like he was in a daze.

"Is that even legal?!" Alibaba blurted.

"I guess so… that bonehead is the King of Sindria after all…" Judal commented, looking at the side. Jealousy perhaps?

The blonde one suddenly thought of an idea. "So same sex relationships are legal here…" He looked up and considered the idea of applying in this café. "Say Aladdin—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well… These Onee-sans have great boobs! I just can't help but feel them~!" Aladdin rubbed his face against the boobs of the customers and groping them at the same time. On cue, Alibaba grabbed the little one and shoved his face to the ground.

"I am so sorry for the behavior of this little twerp!" He greatly apologized. "He's just new here and—!"

_SPLASH!_

"You should be!" The customer hissed. She stood up and grabbed her item. "I only want two guys touching each other not a little child touching me!" With that she stormed out of the place.

"Sinbad-san, I'm so sorry this had to happen!" Alibaba apologized once more. "I didn't know that—ALADDIN!" His eyes popped out when he saw the little guy approaching another customer with nice sets of boobs.

Alibaba's shout managed to surprise Aladdin and caused him to bump against a stand with an expensive porcelain propped up there. "—AH!" The porcelain fell down and shattered into pieces.

_Damn._

**xxXXxx**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**So this is my first MAGI fanfic~ I have so many ships there XD How was the start? I know this is short so the following ones will be longer (hopefully)**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys think~! No flames though~ I hate flames.**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	2. First day on the job

**So~! I felt motivated to do chapter two since I just finished reading tons of DJs! XDD (Sinbad Y U so hawt?! XD)**

**Warnings: a little OOCness, A little language mixing, AU! YAOI! Some wrong grammar here and there (I just hope not), and anything you see that is off~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAGI! If I did… **_***drools on the floor with inappropriate thoughts***_

**-Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day on the Job**

**-I never thought I would swing this way either…-**

**xxXXxx**

"Seriously! The two of should consider your surroundings!" Ja' Far strictly reprimanded at the two new comers. There were puffs of smoke coming out of him every now and then. "Look what you've done!"

"We're deeply sorry…" Aladdin and Alibaba simultaneously apologized. Both of them had bumps on their heads wrapped in bandages. Alibaba looked at the side, showing a face that says _"It's not my fault"_ while Aladdin looked down with pure sincerity and guilt over the accident.

The broken vase was worth half a million because of its rarity. Now it's shattered into millions of pieces. How can they pay it back?

Ja' Far let out a deep breath for the sake of controlling his temper. This was really frustrating. That vase was supposed to be used for the renovation of the café so that this place could hold a better event. Then this place would be renamed as "Rukh Club" rather than café. Club was actually more than appropriate than calling it café since the things the staffs do inside aren't really befitting for the name café, right? Why was Sinbad so fixated on calling this café when club is how the rest of the world calls it?! He would never know…

"Anyways… what can you propose to pay this damage back?" The white head said.

The blonde one made a thoughtful look. "I was planning on applying for the job… I don't know about Aladdin…"

"I'll also apply!" Aladdin enthusiastically shouted. "I can earn a living too if I start working here, right?!"

"That is true but…" Ja' Far was hesitant. "What about your age..? I can't have an underage working in this kind of place…"

"It's alright! I may not look like it but I'm already 17 years old!"

Cue the derp faces. Seriously? With that height and age… no one would really suspect him of being an adolescent. He doesn't look like one—NOT THE VERY LEAST! (Are someone like Konata?)

"A-Aladdin… Are you sure about what you're saying..?" Alibaba carefully asked. A bead of sweat formed at the side of his cheek and a skeptical face accompanied it as well. Aladdin nodded without the slightest hesitation.

"Well that's that!" Sinbad commented, entering the staff's room. "We're running low on hands. I wouldn't mind having two new people suddenly applying!" He held a proud look, placing his hands over his hips.

"But Sin—!"

"I'm the king in this place and that's that!" Sinbad childishly declared—to which Ja' Far face palmed at.

The white head sighed at the king's childishness then turned to the newcomers. He held out popsicle sticks with names probably hidden within his hands. "For now, we need to determine who's going to be partners with whom."

The two nodded at each other before choosing a random stick.

Aladdin opened one eye. _Judal_

Then, Alibaba… _Hakuryuu_

"Judal-kun is that tall person from awhile ago, right..?" the little one commented. "What about you, Alibaba-kun?"

"I got someone with the name Hakuryuu… Who's he..?" The blonde mused. He lightly scratched his cheek as he wondered about this mystery person. "Does anyone…" His voice slowly faded when the staffs looked at the side with matching sweat drops—causing Alibaba to sweat drop himself. "Is there something I should know..?"

Ja' Far retained having eye contact with Alibaba. "Well you see… Hakuryuu-kun is let's say…"

"WAAAAHHH! GO AWAY STUPID LONG HAIR!"

On cue, they saw Judal abruptly opening the staff door and slamming it shut. He let out a long sigh and scratched his head. "That guy is such a crybaby!" He complained.

"What did you do this time, Judal?" Sinbad questioned in a demanding manner.

"Nothing! I just said that he's a great crybaby—THEN HE SUDDENLY CRIED! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" Judal complained. He scratched his head in a frustrating manner and glared at the door. "He should really consider throwing that part of him away!"

"Excuse me, but is Hakuryuu the one outside, crying?" Alibaba carefully said, to avoid any mishaps to happen. Judal nodded. "It's not really nice to leave a crying person…" The blonde reprimanded. After that, he left the staff's room and went to tend to the crying Hakuryuu.

"This seems interesting~!" Sinbad commented on the sidelines as he sneaked by the door.

"Sin! It's not good to watch in this manner!" Ja' far lectured, doing the same actions as Sinbad.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" The purple head whined.

"I'm kind-of curious…" Aladdin muttered, mimicking the same actions of mimicking Sinbad and Ja' far are doing.

"Me too…" Judal said, doing the same actions as the rest.

Alibaba was a bit hesitant in approaching the crying Hakuryuu. Judging from the customer's looks, Hakuryuu was hard to silence when he was crying—but their faces say that they like what they are seeing. The blonde swallowed a lump and crutched down to his level. "Ha-Hakuryuu—"

"SHUT UP STUPID BLONDIE!" He shouted.

A great wind seemed to have blown Alibaba as that person shut him off that easily. He felt a nerve or two popping out any moment. "Listen—"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! GO AWAY!"

"B-But your causing a great deal of trouble for our customers… we don't want that one, right..?" Alibaba carefully stated. He got a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears. His eyes were dark in color. One was light and the other was dark. Hakuryuu's face had a scar partially covering it but all in all he had a pretty face—and his tears were enough to throw Alibaba into a loop.

Hakuryuu wiped the rest of his tears and stared at Alibaba. "You have pretty eyes… uhh…"

"ALIBABA! I'm Alibaba Saluja! And I'll be your partner for today!" He enthusiastically said, holding Hakuryuu's hand with his. He suddenly blushed at his sudden actions. "Ah. I'm sorry for holding your hand just like that…"

Hakuryuu smiled. "It's fine, Alibaba-dono. I like it that way…" He said with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

Cue the flowers of moe wrapping the two of them around. The customers squealed in delight at the cute scene.

By the door, Ja' Far, Sinbad, Aladdin, and Judal held a smile filled with content and happiness as flowers also circled in their heads.

"They have great chemistry…" the purple head commented, staring at the newly formed pair. "Make me feel like I don't want to lose!" He declared, placing his hands on his hips.

Everyone inside the staff room had to agree. Even though it was an impromptu for Aladdin and Alibaba to work in such a place, it seemed like a fun place to be in.

"Ah! Ehh~~?!" Aladdin blurted out as he felt being swooped away from the floor and into someone else's arms.

"Then, let's get to work!" Judal proclaimed. He held a grin as he looked determined at the door. Aladdin was hesitant, "Uhh… Judal-kun… I don't think I'm ready to go out yet..!" He weakly protested. The little one _tried_ to get free from the carry as he pushed against the tall guy.

Aladdin was only able to do nothing but whine and whine as he was being carried to another room—the dress room. (Let's use one of the suggestions~? You know who you are~! XD)

Going back, Sinbad and Ja' far also went out to lend a hand for the orders and requests. It looked like the table where Hakuryuu and Alibaba still had an event going on. Hakuryuu held the eyes of a little puppy looking at someone he looks up to. He was practically shining as Alibaba talked to him in a soothing manner. Sinbad smiled at the scene. Ja' far did the same thing, giving drinks to the customers.

"It's a good thing that you're smiling again!" Alibaba cheerfully said, patting the latter's head in an affectionate manner. Hakuryuu nodded, leaning towards the blonde's hand.

"They really have a great chemistry, don't you think?" Sinbad commented, walking to next to his partner. He wrapped one arm around Ja' far's shoulders and pulled him to a tender kiss (Cue the fangirls and their squealing~!). As they parted, Sinbad pressed his forehead against his white haired partner, "Wouldn't you agree *'kaa-san?"

"Here we go again with calling me like that… *'tou-san." Ja' Far replied with a flustered face. He got himself out of Sinbad's arms and went back to serving the customers.

A few moments later, the staff room door barged open with a Judal standing proudly. "Let me introduce to everyone my partner!" He proudly announced, shoving a hand to usher the little one into the scene. "CHIBI!"

Aladdin's face was flushed red as he stared at the floor with great interest. His braid was no longer there as it was hanging freely. He wore a matching blue maid outfit with frills at the end of each hem. The apron he was wearing was a pure white one and went down until it reached a few inches below his knees. The red ribbon was puffed out and a cute green gem lied in between. As he turned around (per Judal's instructions), his maid outfit was a daring backless one and black lacy ribbons that were used to keep the two parts together.

"Ohh~! Did you make that?" Sinbad asked, looking at the fine details of the dress.

"Nope. Pisti did this. I was actually going for the belly dancer outfit but she bugged me to let her do the dress-up stuff. And then this happened." The tall raven head gestured to Aladdin's form.

"Actually… I think this is much appropriate than your preference…" Ja' far mused, hanging a sheet on Aladdin's back. The little kid was shivering like a small abandoned bunny rabbit. "I believe that if you forced this little one to wear something like that and show it the public… I doubt that he'll be noticing you for the while…" He added.

"What's the big deal? This chibi is already an adult (though he doesn't look like it)!" Judal retorted, placing his hands behind his head.

"A-Aladdin… Are you still there..?" Alibaba carefully said, approaching him in a slow pace.

Up close, Aladdin was flushed red, profusely sweating due to his situation. His eyes swirled in nervousness and his shoulders were trembling (also due to nervousness). He nodded in a robotic manner as he hid himself further in the sheet Ja' far placed on him a few moments ago. His blonde friend became worried of Aladdin's condition. _He still must be child at heart…_ Alibaba mentally commented.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Judal?" The white haired guy said, half-glaring at the black long haired guy.

Judal clicked his tongue as he carried Aladdin. Now, Aladdin was lifted and met face to face with Judal. Up close, the little one was actually shy and nervous with a hint of embarrassment. His eyes were anywhere but Judal's eyes. His face says that everything was so wonderful and so interesting that he couldn't look at anything else. The taller of the two pressed his forehead against the little one. "Chibi, I want you to look at me…" He lightly commanded.

More customers suddenly surrounded the pair. Cue the inward sweat drops.

Aladdin hesitantly looked at Judal's eyes. His huge pleading orbs practically shined against the light. Cupid somehow struck an arrow on Judal's chest as he saw that look. "I'm sorry that I had to put you in this kind of situation." He straightly said. With his other hand, he caressed Aladdin's soft blue hair and pressed their foreheads even more. "So don't look like that, k?"

Judal's affection just made the little one blush even more as he buried his face against Judal's broad shoulder. "I don't think I can do that right away…" Aladdin muttered. "I never knew it would be _this _embarrassing..!" He added, pressing further on Judal's shoulder.

Another Cupid's arrow pierced directly into Judal's heart.

On a different point of view, everyone could seriously see that Judal was almost red beet. Sinbad was already teasing him by showing a perverted face. Ja' far was doing kiss-kiss sound effects to fluster Judal even more. The raven haired guy felt more heat rising up to his face. It was filled with emotions for the little one and anger for the other pair's action.

He silently excused himself for a short while then returned with no Aladdin being carried.

A few seconds later…

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SO GODDAMN ANNOYING?!" Judal exclaimed, tugging his hair in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" The purple head nonchalantly said. Judal turned to Ja' far who avoided his gaze and pretended to be innocent. A tick mark popped out of Judal's temple. "Don't you guy even feel guilty of your actions?!"

"Nope…" _Sinbad._

"None, actually…" _Ja' far_.

After that, Judal just went silent (He's sulking, actually).

Alibaba and Aladdin's first day on the job went smoothly after that.

**xxXXxx**

_Dear Ugo-kun,_

_Today I got a new job in Rukh café. It somehow turned that way since I broke one of their stuffs… I guess ti would be hard to send a letter to you once my work goes steady—but I promise that I will still send you some!_

_P.S. One of the staffs asked me if it would be alright to swing that way. What does 'swing that way' mean..?_

**xxXXxx**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**So this is chapter 2~ There's still nothing much but surely something will happen in the future~!**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


End file.
